Modern pump assemblies which comprise an electrical drive motor, as a rule comprise electronic components, such as for example a frequency converter for activating the electrical drive motor. These are arranged in an electronics receiving space which for example can be part of stator housing or also be designed as a separate electronics housing or terminal box, which are connected to the stator housing. Pump assemblies are often applied in a wet environment, so that penetrating fluid in the electronics receiving space often represents a problem.